Life Altercations
by myhappyendings32
Summary: Summary-Calzona AU: Callie Torres had it all, popularity, captain of the cheerleading squad, dating the starting Quarterback of the Seattle Grace Mercy West High School football team, a straight A student, and with the love and support of her family she is on her way to a full ride scholarship to medical school at Johns Hopkins. What happens when tragedy hits? Will a blonde haired
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-Calzona AU:** Callie Torres had it all, popularity, captain of the cheerleading squad, dating the starting Quarterback of the Seattle Grace Mercy West High School football team, a straight A student, and with the love and support of her family she is on her way to a full ride scholarship to medical school at Johns Hopkins. What happens when tragedy hits? Will a blonde haired blued-eyed fire cracker be able to lead her back on track or will she be forced to give it all up?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters off of Greys Anatomy, if I did Callie and Arizona would still be together.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Finishing off my third round off with a twist in the air, landing on my feet, my hands above my head in a tight fist._ _Beyoncé's "Run the World" slowly coming to an ending. The smile on my face multiplies as the oxygen starts to pervade my body. The crowd grows wild as I get swept up by my boyfriend who pulls me into a ginormous hug._

" _I can feel it; you and I are going to have it all." Putting me down on the ground he lifts me my chin so that I am staring into his ocean blue eyes as he examines how the rest of our lives are going to be. "We're going to get those scholarships, graduate, get our degree, get married, and start our lives." He presses his lips against mine and then proclaims his love for me. "I love you, Callie Torres." My eyes linger to the side lanes where my father is shooting daggers at Mark. 'Yeah, my parents aren't the biggest fans of him, they think that he is a man whore even though he has nothing but loyal through out our whole relationship even during our break ups.' Anyway… back to Mark telling me he loves me. He releases his hold on me and clears his throat. Not that I didn't think his speech was romantic, but because of all the excessive yelling and shouting that everyone is doing creates Mark to shout out louder. My blonde-haired-blue-eyed 6ft tall boyfriend just won another Seattle Grace Mercy West High football game and with my squad winning our last competition we are on our way too Nationals. Mark Sloan and I have been on again off again together for 3 years. We met at a party my best friend Addison was hosting and since then we have effortlessly have made our relationship work. Mark is the starting Quarterback of the football team and as promised if he took his team all the way he would get a full ride scholarship to the most prestigious College._

 _I am standing in the middle of a football field, people all around me, jumping, screaming, and cheers of joy fill the field of celebration. "Ca-Callie!" is what I hear. A child is calling me but where is the faint voice coming from? The familiarity is what draws me from the crowd. I look up and come up with nothing. Putting the screaming child who is calling my name into the back of my head, I move forward and join in on the celebration. "Caaaallie, co-come here!" Again, I hear the panic of the child and her wailing is getting louder. I fight to maneuver my way through the multitude of people, just as I am about to get closer to the terrified shriek, I feel pain. My head is throbbing, the field that I am standing on dissipates and I am in my room._

"Callie, where are you?" My sister screams at me, crying for me to save her from the night terrors.

My life has always been amazing. I live in a 3-story 7-bedrooms 5-bathrooms 7,870sqft luxurious brown house with a two-car garage, also known as The Torres Mansion. My father Carlos Torres son of Benito and Valeria Torres carried on his family business and became owner of "The Valeria" hotels, named after my late Abuela. My mother Lucia Torres-Moreno daughter of Fernando and Ana Moreno followed in her mother's footsteps and became Chief of Orthopedic Surgery. Now… you ask me a father and mother this triumphant in their career you must've been raised by nannies or maybe your grandparents. You would be wrong with that affirmation. My parents although very busy always made time for me. After I was born my mom was told that she could never carry again, so for 14 years I was the only child until that miracle day when my mom started vomiting every morning. The flu had been going around throughout the hospital, so she had mistaken it for the flu. I mean she couldn't get pregnant, so wouldn't you? Well, after a week of it going on every morning she decided to go see her Physician and my friends on July 16th, 2015 Aubriana Josephine Torres was born and let me tell you ever since that blessed day she has been my saving grace.

Although our parents tried to be there for us as much as they could be, because let's face it a business man and a surgeon there just isn't enough time in a 24-hour span to be there for your every need. So, when I had a bad day at school or was fighting with Mark (which was often) my brown-eyed baby sister was my go to. Her super magical smile always made my worries, sadness, and frustration melt away. Because my parents loved us so much they made sure that someone was home during the day and also at night. My father being the business man would work during the day and because he owned the hotels a lot of his time was spent in his office at home. Number one rule about Papi's office is that if his door was shut you did not dare go in. My mother being the chief of her department would usually get to pick her schedule but because she was the chief and basically the only one available for her department she got called in on various shifts. Upon taken the position she did however requested to have the weekends off she could spend time with Aubriana and I. Papi would use the weekends to fly around the world to make sure that The Valeria was running properly and there wasn't any funny business going on.

I loved my time spent with my parents even though I didn't get to see much of my mom I always cherished the weekends with her and my dad… let's just say Aubri and I were both daddy's girls and leave it at that. You're probably wondering why if I had my dad around all the time did I take comfort in my sister? Well… I will tell you, as my teenage years expanded, and my hormones became out of whack and even though I was a daddy's girl my problems were very hard for my father to help me. The one and only time that he tried helping he made a remark about Mark and I took it as him hating Mark and that set me off even more. Needless-to-say, he does not try and help me anymore. This is why I confide in my sister.

Funny thing is the majority of teenagers spend their whole teen years mad at their parents because they are wrong, and the teenagers are right, but what happens when you have what you thought was wrong?

Finding, that I am in fact not in the comfort of my bed, but on the cold hard wooden floors, I attempt to extract myself up, but the prolonging of my dizziness is making it nearly impossible. Taking a few minutes just to give myself time to rest, I try it again. Finally, able to stand up, I look at my watch and find that it's a little after 3:00 in the morning. If I can get her back to bed I can possibly get maybe another hour or so of sleep. I proceed to go to my baby sisters room. The last 3 months Aubriana has been waking up multiple times throughout the night. My heart breaks when I see her, she is sitting in her bed with her favorite stuffed animal that our father had won. Ever since the incident the stuffed toy has been stuck to her like glue wherever she goes it goes with her. Admittedly the once fluffy elephant looks more like a mixture of elephant and a mouse the way it's been pulled and prodded at. "Hey baby girl, what's the matter?" I pick her up and put her in my lap so that she can feel some kind of comfort.

"I-I ha-had bad dreeeeammmm." She wails. Her eyes are puffy with tears and sleep, she is sweating everywhere. This tells me that she will probably be up for the rest of the morning. For the next 5 to 10 minutes I hold her and reassure her that she will be ok and that I won't ever let anything happen to her. When she finally calms down, her and I make our way into the bathroom. Starting the bath and making sure that the water is the right temperature, I undress Aubri and put her in the tub. As I start to wash her body, her beautiful brown eyes look up at me and she asks? "Callie, when my bad dreams go away?" That right there I wish that I could save her from those dreams. I wish I could make them go away.

As I rinse her little body so that she is relived of all the soap, I take her hand in mine and reply, "Sweetie, I know this is hard on you. I'm trying my hardest to help you through this. What do you say that you and I go and see a doctor to help us through all of our problems?"

With her tiny fingers picking at whatever she can find to pick, tears start to well up in her eyes again. "Noooo… I-I ddonnnnn't want the dotttter, I not sick." Her cries start to get increasingly intense she starts to choke and gag.

"Hey hey hey… Aubri look at me… look at me. This isn't a doctor for sick kids. This doctor is a Psychologist we are going to talk to this doctor and that's it. They are trained in helping with problems like ours. You and I need help and we will both do it together ok?" Sniffing and shaking her head up and down telling me that she understands. I finish her bath and proceed to get her dressed letting her pick out her own outfit. By the time she is all finished with breakfast and I have her laying back down on my bed watching Sofia the first, I hop in the shower and get myself ready for the day. Today is one of my long days not only do I have a full day of school, but I also have a full night of work. I dropped cheerleading, dropped a couple other extra curriculars that I was in and still there is just not enough hours in a day. My days start at 4am getting both Aubriana and I up and ready for the day. I take her to daycare, make it just in time for school, go about my school day, I pick Aubri up from daycare spend a little time with her and because I work at a hospital she spends time at Greys Sloan Memorial hospital daycare. Usually a little after 11pm is when I am picking her up and we go home.

On our way to daycare this morning Aubri and I are rocking out to a Disney CD that is her absolute favorite. When she is in a bad mood or sad I can always count on this CD to cheer her up. As soon as we pull into Over the Rainbow daycare I can hear the smallest of whimpers coming out of her mouth. We go through this every day and everyday it makes me feel horrible. Getting out of the car and walking to the back where Aubri resides I pull her out and hold her for a few minutes hoping and praying that today will be the day that she won't throw a complete and total fit. "Hey pumpkin, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" The little girl that looks almost identical to me shakes her head up and down. "I promise that as soon as I am done with school I will come and pick you up and maybe we can go to the park before I have to go to work, how does that sound?" I must have said that right thing because I get a big hug from her and a full on super magic smile. "Alright, lets go see Ms. Nelson and Mrs. Jurgens." After the incidents I knew that I had to go to school and because I was now broke, I had to find a job, and then had to find a daycare. Finding the right daycare takes time and time I really didn't have the time. Richard Webber Chief of Surgery had paid me a visit and told me that If I needed anything to call him. Normally I wouldn't go that far because me Calliope Iphigenia Torres don't ask for handouts, but what choice did I really have? I was all alone left with an almost 3-year-old. I called him the next day and asked him if he had any positions available and asked about advice on child care.

After getting her settled and promising her that I would return I head off to school. Hopefully these next 7 hours can go fast and more importantly I hope I don't get any calls from the daycare telling me that I need to pick up Aubri.

I always thought of myself as an independent person. From the time I learned how to walk my determination for independency grew tenfold. When at the walking stage I made it clear that being picked up and held was not an option. From there whatever it might be, I wanted to do it all by myself. Dad always used to tell me that he had to catch me, my independence made him agonize so much that he felt he had to always be there to catch me. That is… until now. Morning, noon, and night Aubriana Josephine Torres is my top priority and it scares the crap out of me. I am currently on hold with NW Family Psychology making that appointment I promised my sister not but 3 hours ago. The current time is 7:45am, class starts in 20 minutes, and the what should be a 10-minute drive from the daycare to the school is going to end up making me late again due to traffic. **"Thank you for calling North West Family Psychology where we serve** **to better your lives, this is Julie, thank you for holding, how may I help you?"** The perky (yet clearly powerful women that can vocalize all of that without taking a breath) receptionist asks.

"Um… yeah, my name is Ca-I mean Lucia Torres." I correct myself. _god… I hope she didn't catch that._ "I would like to make an appointment for my girls." My heart is pounding, and I feel like there is a lump the size of a basketball inside my stomach, but I keep up the façade for my sister.

The rapid beat against the keys can be heard on the receiving end of the line. **"Of course, I can schedule them. Can you please state the names, birthdates, a number that I can best reach you at, and then we will also need an insurance card at the time of arrival."** The knot in my stomach only intensifying as I spout out the information. Julie tells me that she has a 4pm spot available Thursday and with only a small hesitation I confirm that they will be there.

 **AN: Sorry all for the long wait. I was diagnosed with Lupus and Rheumatoid Arthritis and it has been kicking my butt. I am planning on each chapter being out to you once a month until my dr can get my illness maintained.**

 **I want to make this story amazing and with the help of you guys I hope I can. Please if you have any ideas that you want to throw my way let me know and I will try and put it in my story some how. The first part of the chapter is the same, but I have changed things up.**

 **Please let me know what you think. And my mind isn't working the best right now because of the meds so if there is anybody who is willing to help please pm me on here or tumblr at myhappyendings32 that would be great. Also if you want to see what Callie's house looks like follow me on Twitter at LifeAltercations.**

 **Thank you for being patient and can't wait to here from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary-Calzona AU:** Callie Torres had it all, popularity, captain of the cheerleading squad, dating the starting Quarterback of the Seattle Grace Mercy West High School football team, a straight A student, and with the love and support of her family she is on her way to a full ride scholarship to medical school at Johns Hopkins. What happens when tragedy hits? Will a blonde haired blued-eyed fire cracker be able to lead her back on track or will she be forced to give it all up?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters off of Greys Anatomy, if I did Callie and Arizona would still be together.

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **The Military Child Is Like a Dandelion**_

 _It puts down roots almost anywhere._

 _It's almost impossible to destroy._

 _It's an unpretentious plant, yet good looking._

 _It's a survivor in a broad range of climates._

 _Military children bloom everywhere the winds carry them._

 _They are hardy and upright._

 _Their roots are strong, cultivated …deeply in the culture of the military, planted swiftly and surely._

 _They're ready to fly in the breezes that take them to new adventures, new lands, and new friends._

The white fluff of marshmallows float by as l am looking out the window of the American Airlines airplane. We are finally on our last hour of a 13-hour flight and let me tell you I don't know about anyone else around here, but I'm ready to land. 13-hours is just a little bit too much for me. Most of this flight consisted of my sis… I'm sorry where are my manners? Here I am going on and on about myself and I have not yet introduced myself.

For those of you who don't know me I am Arizona Robbins and before you all start with the wise cracks about my name let me give you a little background into why my parents named me Arizona. Most people think I was named after the state, but it's not true. I was named for the battle ship "The USS Arizona" My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved 19 men before he drowned. So… the lesson here is before you start judging a person's name, ask about the back story behind it. You might be surprised what you find out.

Now that I am done with my rant, where was I? …Oh yeah, as I was saying my name is Arizona Robbins. I am one in a billion military kids aka military brat. Although my great-grandfather, grandfather, and father has served in the military, I have always wanted to be a surgeon. After my mom bought me my first little patient doll for my birthday when I was 4 years old I wanted to be a surgeon. The doll was made-out of a suede like material that zipped up from the lower neck to the lower stomach inside there was lungs, heart, intestines, liver, spleen, and kidneys. All plush organs are color-coded, and it came with a booklet that helped you understand the important role of the human body. I was in love right away. At age 4, you would think that a doll like that at kid at that age would play with the dolls and the little parts and then throw it to the side. That's what you would think, but not me, I was smart the toy intrigued me. My mother being a nurse and my grandmother being a Pediatrics doctor medical was in my blood. Knowing what everything was and placing them in the right spots took time for me to learn. It was ok though because my most favorite memories were playing with that doll aka Surgical Susie with my mom.

My mom Barbra Hardt Robbins, daughter of Janet and Martyn Hardt was the most respected nurse there was. She married my father at the young age of 20 shortly after she graduated with her bachelor's degree in nursing. She was then a Registered nurse. Shortly after they were married they were pregnant with my brother Timothy Scott Robbins. During my mom's whole pregnancy my father was deployed in Iraq and although she had friends a family surrounding her, the loss of her husband at that moment was deep. She of course managed with work and getting things ready for their son to arrive. Time had went fast. My father was one of the lucky ones that made it home just in time for his son to be born.

2 years later and 3 different states my parents had me. I was what they kept telling me their bundle of joy. You know… rumor has it I came out of my mom with a full on dimpled smile. Don't believe me? Ask my father. When I was born my mom had taken maternity leave and within that time off decided the hardest decision she ever had to face and that was she wanted to stop working and become a full-time mother. She had spent all of her time and energy living up to be the best mom and believe you me she was. We never had to worry about not having a parent when we needed one, she was there. My brother and I were never bored, she would have activities and lessons through out the day planned for us. Barbra Robbins dedicated her life to us and because of that my dreams were coming true.

Now we are going to fast forward to 15 years later. I was 15 years old when my mom and dad found out that they were expecting, and I was 15 years old when I got the worse news in my life. April 7th, 2015, Tim, and I were waiting in the waiting room in OB while my mom and dad delivered my sister. My mom had just had a checkup and everything from what we were told was normal. An hour later my dad came out with tears in his eyes. We had just figured that he was teary from watching Emma being born and some of that was true. While giving birth my mom had some complications that killed her. Doctors say that my mom's womb failed to contract down properly after she gave birth and she hemorrhaged profusely and died.

It's been a couple of years since her passing and I still find myself looking around the corner to see if she is still here. You don't realize how much you miss a person until that person is gone.

My dad took sometime off after she died to mourn the loss of his wife and to make sure that we were okay and that we would be okay when he went back to work. Being a daughter of someone who is in the military I have seen families that lose fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, and kids and a lot of families that lose their loved ones will give up. Not my father he didn't give up at all if anything it made him stronger. He was always raised to love and protect his family and that is what he did. The more Emma grew the harder for my dad to take care of her and because I always had a way with kids I agreed to take over helping-out with her.

I situate myself trying to get comfortable. My sister is laying on my chest sleeping. Dancing and singing on the plane everyone who was attendant on the flight laughed and clapped cheering her on. Who knew one little girl could entertain so many people.

Throughout my life I have lived in 5 different countries and 15 different states in the US. And on top of that I am only 17 years old. We are on our way to Seattle Washington where my dad has been stationed once again, only this time we are supposed to be here for good and I am beyond excited. What's more amazing about this news is that Tim and I are enrolled at Seattle Grace Mercy West High School. It may be my Junior year, but it's going to be spectacular I can feel it. I have always kept a straight A average and with that my goal is to get my bachelor's Degree at Stanford University, I will then go on to take my MCAT (Medical College Admission Test), where I will attend Johns Hopkins and get my Medical Degree, and if I have it my way I will do my Residency at Johns Hopkins or Mayo and finally finish my fellowship in New York City at Steven and Alexandra Cohen Children's Medical Center and in my opinion the best Children's hospital in the world.

"Zona are we there yet?" my sister asks me, while trying to adjust to get comfortable.

I look at my watch to see what time it is, and it tells me that we have about 20 minutes left. "We are almost their little miss."

Emma reached for the bag that was stowed away under the seat. "Drink pease." Being how are father breathed, slept, and woke up military you had manners.

Smiling at my blue-eyed sister I grabbed for her hot pink sippy cup that had the picture of Elsa from frozen on it and handed it to her. "Here you go sweetie." I am so astonished at the fact that within weeks her vocabulary has heightened.

Emma was seven months old when she babbled her first word 'dada.' For the first time in the months that my mom had been gone I hadn't seen him smile until that moment. After that all that could be heard from her was 'da da da da da.' There was one time I swear on my life that she had said Zo, but my brother and dad both deny that they heard it. At 19 months she was saying a little bit. A few words here and there, but nothing too much. It wasn't until a few months ago that she was saying more and then the last couple of weeks she had doubled her words.

"Tank you." The little blonde says to me as she lays back on my chest.

I look over at my dad and father and both of them are stirring from their tender sleep. The colonel checks his watch and then his blue eyes meet mine. "Hey honey… how's Emma being? Do you need me to take her?"

My head moves from side to side. "No dad I have her."

" **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sea-Tac Airport. The local time is 4:30pm and the temperature is 82 degrees. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles my have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near feature. Have a nice evening."**

10 minutes later we landed, gathering our carry-ons we make our way off the plane. "Zona, I have to go potty." Emma says to me as she does the potty dance in the middle of the airport. She was still potty training, 90 percent of the time she would tell us that she had too go and the other 10 percent well… you know.

"Just a second baby girl, lets wait for daddy and Bobo to catch up with us." For those who are confused by the name "Bobo, when Emma started talking Tim would ask her to "Say Timmy" and some how Bobo came out. Dad and I thought it was adorable, but Tim had other opinions about it. Needless-to-say Bobo stuck. The rest of my family were only a few feet behind, so it wasn't long before they had caught up to us. "Hey, I'm going to take this one to the restroom." I motion towards the small little blonde that stands before me.

My father eyes the airport and notes that it's unusually slow for this time of day and states. "Of course, take your brother along with you." This guy that I love is and will always be the protective type and for that I will always be grateful for.

We go and find the nearest bathrooms, but not before promising to meet in luggage claims. As Emma and I enter the facility I notice this gorgeous Latina with the most astounding big brown eyes I have ever seen standing by the mirror wiping tears from her eyes. It pained me to see someone this angelic so sad. First things first I had to get my mini me into the bathroom.

Unzipping the diaper bag, I pullout Emma's wipes and some Lysol. Don't laugh people, if you really think about it public bathroom stalls are disgusting, and this little girl that is standing before me waiting is my life. You never know what type of infectious disease you will pick up.

Emma finishes up and we exit the stall. Walking to wash our hands I lift the 2-year-old up in front of the sink. I look around and the beautiful brunette is gone. _'Well…I will never see her again.'_ Arizona said to herself. _'She looked so sad, I hope she is okay.'_ Drying Emma's hands we head out to go and find our dad, while I keep an eye out for this mysterious woman.

…

Before we left for the United States dad had pre-arranged for our cars too be shipped to Seattle Washington. Tim's 2017 Silver Nissan GT-R, that he got for his 18th birthday and my 2017 Maserati GranCabrio Sport are sitting at home waiting for our arrival. Dad went ahead and shipped his Space Grey Mazda C-X5 to the airport so that we would have transportation home.

The Robbins clan descended upon a 4-bedroom 2-bathroom beautiful Modern Custom Multi-Level Home. As I make my way up the driveway with Emma on my hip I feel a vibration. Taking my phone out of my pocket. On my screen is a text message.

' **I love and miss you.'**

…

 **AN: I am so sorry for the delay in the story for those of you who are still following thank you for being patient.**

 **Writers block has overcome me so much, I promised you a chapter so I did what I could. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **if there is someone who wants to assist me with this story let me know. If you have any ideas for me that you would like to see in this story let me know and I will try and incorporate them.**

 **I didn't get many reviews or follow for the last chapter. For those of you who did review thank you I enjoy hearing from you. Read this chapter and if you like where it's going leave a review if not I may take this off. So it's all up to you.**

 **AN2: Who was the Brunette in the bathroom any guesses? Who texted Arizona?**

 **Follow me myhappyendings32 on Tumblr or Life Altercations on Twitter and see photos and updates.**

 **This will be my only time with all the long comments. Had a reviewer in past comment that this is why no one liked my stories.**

 **One last thing Reviewer Walkinginthecity thank you for clarifying that. I was referring to college, Mcat test, Med School, Residency, and fellowship everything in general.**


End file.
